


Dreams are a wish...

by RhythmLight



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhythmLight/pseuds/RhythmLight
Summary: After a hard case Morgan needs to relax.





	Dreams are a wish...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time EVER writing anything remotely smutty. I really hope it’s good and readable.

As I sit down on my chair by the desk in the bullpen, I let out a wary sigh. This case had been hard from the start, the unsub had been kidnapping children to put in his pornographic movies and after the film was done, he killed them and found another one. He had basically tortured and killed seven children in total and the eight child would never be the same.

I open my eyes and look around the pen to see that the only other person left is Reid. I lean back and rub my eyes when I feel like someone is watching me.

“You okay Morgan?” Reid is standing right in front of me with a concerned look.

“Yeah I’m fine, pretty-boy, it’s just been a hard week.” I reassure him. He gets a look on his face that I can’t decipher and then he smiles.

“I’ll help you relax a little.” He says as he sinks to his knees between my legs.

“Reid what are you doing?” I ask as he slowly moves his hands up my thighs towards my groin where my cock is already half hard.

“Shhh, just relax and let me help.” He looks at me through his lashes and it it’s me again that he is so gorgeous.

He opens my fly and slowly pull my cock out and the only thing I can do is moan. Looking down at him as he wraps his long fingers around me, my dick jumps in his grasp. He looks so innocent but curious at the same time.

“I have never done this before so you will have to tell me if I do something wrong.” The only thing I can do is moan at his confession.

Reid slowly licks up a drop of precum that’s sliding down my length and the he carefully put me in his mouth. I’m surprised when he is the one moaning, like it’s the best thing he has ever had in his mouth.

“Reid...” I grab his hair, not to force or guide but to have something to hold on to as he starts sucking.

I’m very surprised when he takes me down to the rot, not to blow my own whistle but I’m not the smallest. He must have sensed my surprise because he pulls of and looks up at me.

“I don’t really have a gag reflex.” He says as he whips saliva from his chin. “According to one study, one in three people lacks a gag reflex. However, on the other end of the spectrum are people with a hypersensitive gag reflex.”

He puts his mouth back on me and starts sucking faster before I can really register what he said. At one practically hard suck I grab his hair in a hard grip which makes him moan which in turn make me groan. I look down at him again and can’t help but start fucking his mouth, carefully at first but with the heat and permission I can see in his eyes, I get more brutal. I’m so close and just as I’m about to come….

I sit up with a gasp. Where am I?

“You okay, Morgan?” Reid ask from across the room. “Sounds like you where having a nightmare.”

“Nightmare?” I ask still confused.

“You where moaning and groaning.” He explains.

“Yeah it was a nightmare.” I say even as I stare at his lips and that’s when my cock reminds me that it still needs attention. “I’m going to go home; I’ll finish my reports tomorrow.”

“Good night.” Reid says with a small smile before going back to his own reports.

As I stand in the elevator waiting for it to reach its destination, I start planning. I’m going to find the best way to ask my pretty-boy out. And maybe we can reenact my dream… I smile as I remember it. ‘Oh yes, this will need planning and finesse but one day soon I’ll hopefully have him in my arms.’

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo…. What did you think?


End file.
